Unbroken
by mrandmrsstabler
Summary: This one's for V269. On the eve of the beast's attack Olivia is in the middle of a serious relationship with Brian, but with Elliot making attempts to come back into her life, her seemingly perfect relationship begins to falter. With Lewis on her plate she decides to put the two on hold, but when she's kidnapped and tortured there's only one person she draws her strength from.
1. Decisions

It was 3am. Olivia sighed and looked over at Brian sleeping with ease. She wished she could be like him, her mind free enough to find some sort of peace. She pushed back the covers and walked away, further into her apartment and into the kitchen. She poured herself a drink before settling in on her couch. She needed the space and clarity of being alone in order to process everything that had happened between that morning and now.

Even still, when she thought about it, the idea made the hairs on her back stand. She had finally gotten used to him not being there when she walked into the precinct. She had gotten used to making her own coffee in the morning, and being asked to hunt down a lead with someone else other than her partner of twelve years. She had stop expecting his calls on her birthday or around the holidays. She had finally began to move on, and now a threatening two years later when so much has changed he came back.

She didn't know what to do with herself. She was absolutely torn. She never imagined that choosing between the love of her life and the filling relationship Brian offered would be so hard. Never mind that he had proposed to her just last week or that she was so close to admitting that she loved him, _he _had admitted everything. Everything, after years of working together, he confessed all the love in the world for her and her reply had been something along lines of it's "too late."

It _was_ too late. She had gotten over him. She had moved on. She was happy with Brian. She loved him and she actually saw a future with him. He knew she had her issues with commitment. He knew marriage was something that she never thought of doing. He hoped that he could change her mind. That she would be his wife and start a family with him. Olivia had been contemplating it all week.

In fact, she was almost about to say yes but now Elliot had to come back and make her doubt everything. She had told Elliot that his confession didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that he left after a 12 year partnership/friendship and didn't consider how it would affect her, it didn't change the fact that he was married and had kids with his wife. He did correct her and reveal that Kathy and him were now divorced but it made no difference. So why had he bothered coming?

Two years, and not a word or a call, that is with the exception of a small note passed on by foreign hands. The deed itself cowardly, he didn't even have the guts to face her. She hated him, that was true, and nothing not even his heartfelt speech on her front door step could ever change that. Oddly enough she could come to grasp with most of everything that had transpired, but there was something else, something that was stealing her sleep away.

Why now of all times- now when her life had a chance to be more, to suddenly barge in and press feelings that they had been dealing with for years. Brian was offering a family and _he_ was offering an explanation. She felt mad, and angry and what was worse she even felt guilty. During dinner with Brian earlier that evening, she was distant and uninterested. The whole time she kept thinking about everything Elliot had said to her, and completely disregarded any and all of the attention Brian gave.

It was rude and unfair, that much was true and what was even worse was that Brian could tell. He was so scared that she'd leave him again and here she was, suddenly unsure of their relationship.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Brian said as he stroked Olivia's face.

She opened her eyes with a soft smile before saying hello, "Good morning." Brian handed her a cup of coffee.

"Can't sleep?" he asked eyeing her empty glass.

"What? Oh no, I just had some things I needed to clear up before work this morning." Olivia replied taking her coffee. She took a sip before setting it aside and walking away.

"You'll be done before tonight right?"

"Yeah, I just have to send in some stuff to Don." She called out. She headed straight for the shower. She wasn't trying to avoid him, she just needed space to figure things out. She had convinced herself that somehow being by herself was any easy mark between facing her problems with Brian and facing her problems with _Elliot. _Great, now she was referring to him by his first name again. She couldn't seem to get her mind to set straight on the idea of him coming back. She hoped that he didn't expect things to be like they used to and what if they saw each other again? She couldn't stomach the idea.

* * *

"We got a body at central. Want to tag along detective?" Munch asked Olivia as he swung by her desk dropping an envelop.

"Can't. I promised Bri, we'd redo dinner. I was pretty out of it last night."

"So much for turning forty two. Where are you going to eat?"

"Place called Sal's."

"Did you tell her?" Fin asked interrupting their conversation.

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked, her eyes narrowing in on both of them.

"Open it." Fin ordered as he nodded towards the envelop that was in Olivia's hand. She obliged, suddenly curious to what it may be. It was a hand written letter stating,

"Olivia, Im sorry I left without an explanation. You deserved better. I had to leave for my own reasons. I couldn't deal with the job any longer after shooting that girl and I couldn't deal with my feelings for you, not when I was trying my hardest to save my marriage and keep my family together. I hope one day you can forgive me. You deserve to be happy and I have only held you back. El."

Olivia paused and re-read the last sentence, before crumpling the note in her hands and throwing it away.

"That bad huh?" Fin commented. Olivia glared at him. "Don't look at me. He gave it to Munch. I would have killed his ass, if I saw him."

"Enough chit chat. We gotta another vic. CSU thinks there's more than one perp on the prostitute case." Olivia took that as her cue, as Don started to shout out orders. "Olivia where are you going?"

"I promised Brian dinner."

"Well tell him to take a rain check. I want this case closed before the end of this week." Olivia sighed and put her things back down on her desk. Nothing seemed to end. The rest of the day was hectic, the phone was off the hook and the leads kept piling in. Brian had to bring take out to the station just to see her.

"I brought sushi." Brian announced.

"Oh you're a star!" Amanda said back while on hold with the M.E.

"Dig in," he replied as he settled everything on Nick's desk. "Hungry?" He asked as eyed Olivia up.

"Starved." Olivia said as she pulled a few rolls from the platter.

"So what was up with you last night?"

"Nothing. Just work."

"What do you got?"

"Two perps, eight DBs"

"You'll get them. You always do." Olivia smiled softly, sorry that she had lied, and sorry that he had believed her. "So you coming home tonight is a no go?"

"I'll try, but it's not looking too good. Every time the phone goes off the cribs is looking more and more attractive. Hold on." The phone was ringing. "Benson...uh huh...yeah...you're sure?...ok thanks."

"Duty calls."

"I'll be back." Olivia promised as she stood to leave. She kissed Brian on his temple and headed out.

"What do you want to marry that for?" Munch asked approaching the platter and Brian.

"Because she's not just another conspiracy theory, she's the goddamn truth."

The rest of the week went on similarly and Olivia went back in forth between sleeping at the cribs and sleeping over Brian's, but now the day had finally come for her to relax and just stop for a minute and she was thrilled to catch up on her rest. Brian was away on assignemt so she wouldn't be seeing him until the next day. Olivia changed out of her work clothes and climbed into the bed. She had only slept two hours before her phone rang.

She groaned and reached for her phone, annoyed that someone was calling her on this day of all days. "Benson."

"Hey it's me," Amanda said. "My car just broke down. Can you pick me up? I swear I will owe you one."

"I'll be there in ten. Text me the location." Olivia replied and hung up. She put on something half decent and left her apartment to pick up Rollins.

"You are a life savor. Thank you so much." Amanda said as she hoped into the passenger seat.

"What happened."

"Some asshole busted a beer bottle on the side of the road. Tire went flat after twenty feet."

Olivia smirked, recalling the time she and Elliot got a flat the same way a few years back while working a case together.

"I'm sorry, by the way." Amanda said, almost reading Olivia's mind.

"For what?"

"The guys told me you heard from your partner." Olivia scoffed. "And that it wasn't something you exactly wanted to hear."

"Don't be. Elliot and I are...good."

"Oh."

"This is you right?"

"Yeah. Thanks again. I'll see you on Monday." Amanda said waving as she jumped out. _Unbelievable_, she thought. She'd been up less than fifteen minutes and Elliot was still invading her mind. She drove off with every intention of going back home but as the night wore on she found herself in front of his apartment building. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs to his door. She thought about ringing but that would have been crazy, and in that small act she would have admitted to far more than what she bargained for.

He was so close...and she missed him, but she had a right to. She stood there for a minute and put her finger on the dial but after a short while she just let go. She let him go. She cursed herself for coming all this way to make that choice, and when she walked away she made it a point to not look back, but as her feet hit the pavement, the door had swung open. _Don't look back._

The figure had come out and threw a trash bag away, and Olivia had looked to the oncoming traffic for strength. She was about to take her next step forward when she felt a pull on her hand. Yanking her hand back she turned around and came face to face with Elliot Joseph Stabler.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered with angst in his throat, his breath making a timid shadow in front of them Olivia couldn't tell if it was her that was making him feel that way or the cold. He was standing in his boxers with no shirt on and no shoes on his feet. She didn't answer him, and for a minute he thought she hadn't heard him. "Are you ok?"

"What? I'm fine. I just...I should go."

She turned around to leave but Elliot grabbed her again. "Don't."

"I can't," she replied. Hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He took his hand off her wrist and put it to the side of her face. "Yes you can." He didn't wait for a reply, instead he put her lips on hers and kissed her. Olivia didn't hesitate or stop him. She opened her mouth and let his tongue find hers. They kissed passionately and made their way inside the apartment without letting go of each other. Elliot kissed her neck while he removed her jacket. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She held on to his neck and kissed his head while he carried her to the bedroom. Something inside her was screaming at her to stop this before it went any further but his lips and hands felt so good on her that she couldn't bring herself to stop. Their love making was passionate and rushed. It was the release of years of built up sexual tension and forbidden feelings. When they were done, she lay her head on his chest.

"Olivia?" She leaned up from his chest to look at him in the eyes and she knew right away what he was thinking

"Not now," she said. Elliot replied with another kiss and then let her settle back down on his chest, where she could trace the curve of his frame, and he could caress the perfect line of her hair as it fell loosely on her back. Olivia's eyes heavily closed and opened as she stared at the photo of the two of them together on his night stand, her body laying perfectly atop his. It was in that moment that she had realized that she had never felt so at a complete loss for words in her life.

She loved Elliot. She loved him so much, and that made everything difficult.

The next morning Olivia woke up and immediately regretted the sight before her. Why did she have to come? Why was she so weak when it came to him? She got up slowly from the bed so she didn't wake him, put her clothes on and left. She didn't want to be there when he woke up. She didn't want to have to explain how she felt about him, when she wasn't even sure herself. Checking her phone before she left, she noticed she had three missed calls from Brian.

Immediately she was hit with a wave of guilt. Yes, loving Elliot made everything difficult.


	2. Raising The Stakes

He was wanted in three states. He had been prosecuted twice as many times as that, but no one in the history of his criminal charges had ever found him guilty. Through unprecedented circumstances, he was able to slip through the cracks of the judicial system, and now he was here in New York, preying on it's civilians. Olivia scanned over the manilla file that contained information on New York's most heinous criminal yet, and was instantly met with chills running down her back.

"What do we hold him for? Assault or a misdemeanor?" Nick asked leaning against his desk.

"Let's call him in first." Olivia replied.

"Hey you gonna get that?" Nick nodded to her phone vibrating on her desk.

"No. I'll call back." Olivia mumbled, her eyes still glued to to Lewis's file.

"What ever you say."

* * *

**The following belongs to Dick Wolf, Warren Leight, and those associated with SVU**

* * *

_"That old lady, she's got some kind of problem with me, but honestly I don't know why. I mean I've never spoken two words to her."_

_"Yeah but you do know her right?" Benson pressed, __pursuing the interrogation. _

_"I run along the pond. She's always out with uh, " he pauses to collect his thoughts, "the camera. Well maybe I accidentally ran through one of her photos."_

_"Oh, is that what happened today? You ran through a photo with your fly open?" Nick asked half amused. "You know there are kids playing in that park."_

_He sits up, suddenly enthused with where the conversation is going. With a grin from ear to ear he said, "I explained this to the blonde detective. This? This is such a misunderstanding." Olivia smirked as their eyes met, recalling several other 'misunderstandings' that passed through those walls. It was always the same story. Just another accident, another 'misunderstanding.' She tilted her head away uninterested with his statement. _

_"I was out running," he continued trying to sound embarrassed, "I got uh chaffed. So I had to stop to make a little adjustment." Oh, that's what their calling it now, Olivia pondered as she pretended to listen. _

_"An adjustment?" She thought out loud. She couldn't even tell if he was serious._

_"You tried powder. Now these girls say, you approached them, exposed yourself and made sexually suggestive comments." Nick tuned in, watching him slide in his seat while he gleamed with humor. _

_"Do they even speak English? They're young! They're from what? Finland? This is just bad timing, I mean really I..." Olivia looked at him with anticipation, waiting to hear what he was going to try and say next. This guy was good. He had all the right words. Then again, they all did. "Hey what do you say I apologize to them?" He shrugged. "And we all go home..."_

_"No not just yet. Now...you said you went out running? Huh?" Olivia spoke up as soon as she saw Nick starting to give up._

_"Yeah sound body, sound mind."_

_"Do you always go running in jeans and work boots?" She asked leaning herself beside him_

_"I'm between two jobs right now," he confessed sincerely, "I don't really have money to spend on running gear. Olivia nodded, how convenient she thought. He could feel the looks she was giving him. "I don't think I deserve this kind of attitude detective." Olivia's smirk turned into a smile as she jumped off the table and walked away. _

_"So you're staying at a hathaway house?" she continued. She decided to give him some space and leaned in up against the double sided mirror. _

_"Yeah, I'm trying to turn things around. I had some problems with pills after a work site accident. Back pain," he scoffed, "it's the worst, but my record was clean so the judge said if I did rehab and then went to that hathaway, that um the charges would be..." he stopped, waving his hand as if to infer that she and Nick knew what they were talking about, "um come on. What do you call it?"_

_"Disbarred." Nick finished._

_"Yeah. Listen I feel awful about what these girls think happened?"_

_"Do you?" Olivia asked. "Your just worried it's going to screw up your parol."_

_"Well that's my point. I mean why would I risk my recovery just to spook some tourists? And, my mother raised me to respect women." He replied making sure their eyes met again. Olivia nodded, for the first time suspicion free from her face. _

_"Right well, what about your fingers?" Nick asked. He looks down from her, almost frustrated that he should miss a moment of that beautiful face._

_"Man," he laughs," they uh, hurt. KP duty it was uh...hot stove."_

_"The thing is, with your fingers burnt like that, we're having a rough time checking your prints so..." Olivia explains, taking her side by Nick. "would you mind telling us where you are from?"_

_"I'm from, from uh, from all over. Texas, Florida, Delaware...uh military family," Olivia writes all this down," but I've been in New York for the last couple of years."_

_"And for the hathaway house? Do you live alone? With roommates?" Nick asked. _

_"With a girlfriend- but we didn't exactly part on the best terms." Nick stared at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

_"So how exactly did you PART?" Olivia asked, dragging the pen across her lips while she stared at him. _

_"You know something detective? I'm not getting a real sense of a benefit of the doubt here. I'm entitled to an attorney if I ask for one. Isn't that right?" Olivia smiles again, almost enjoying this as much as he is. She clicks her pen closed and stands, taking her leave. As of just now, her interrogation is over. _

_"This guy's a piece of work," she said coming out with Nick behind her to meet with Cragen, Fin and Amanda. _

**END**

* * *

Olivia went back to her desk already feeling the day beginning to tax on her. She checked her phone and found several missed calls from Brian and Elliot. She threw her phone in her desk drawer deciding she couldn't handle it right now, completely unaware that Brian was standing behind her.

"Is that where we are now? Hidden in a desk?" Brian asked. Olivia turned around to face him.

"No. I'm just busy. I was going to call you back."

"Like yesterday?" Olivia didn't argue with him. She knew how she sounded. She hadn't contacted him yesterday either. He wasn't angry with her but he felt like he was losing her and that made him anxious and desperate. He asked her to marry him, and she had responded like he asked to pass the salt, and now they were rarely getting the chance to see each other. "Olivia is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hey Liv, attorney's here." Fin announced.

Seeing him so hurt made her stomach turn. "We'll talk later ok?" Brian nodded and watched her go in defeat. He had expected to here from her but he never did. The rest of the day was piled high with the details of the units' new perp. The whole squad worked together to put an identification on the man who had spent time in their interrogation room and so far the news had miniscule.

"Hey Barba's got our date for arraignment. You heading out?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Good work by the way. I'm sure those girls are grateful that you got there sooner than later." Olivia replied.

"I learned from the best."

"Good night." Olivia smiled.

"Call you." Amanda waved from her desk.

Olivia leaned up against the wall in the elevator as it took her up to her apartment. She was by herself, and it was late. Finally away from the job, she thought about what she was going to say to Brian. If she decided to take some time away from him, she'd be excepting Elliot back into her life and whatever the hell they did the other night. If she decided to call him and pick things back up where they left, she'd be the one leaving Elliot now.

The bastard deserved as much, much she couldn't wish the pain his leaving caused her on anyone let alone Elliot himself, and he was back. That alone was unprecedented. She had wished for him everyday and cried for him almost every night for a year, and now here he was. She felt like there was no right move her, and truly there wasn't. Maybe she just had to wait for someone else to.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait long. She'd just gotten out of the shower, and dressed for bed when there was a knock at her door. She checked her time before remembering that she told Brian they'd talk later. He was no doubt waiting on the other end of that door for an explanation, and Olivia prepared to give him one. Running it all in her head one last time, she opened the door and saw Elliot standing there.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"We need to talk." Elliot replied, letting himself in.

"You couldn't have called?"

"I called you thirty times Olivia."

"Ok so leave a message."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. She was the one who showed up on his doorstep. She was the one who opened the door they'd been trying to keep closed for years, and now all of the sudden she was sitting here acting like none of it mattered. He was frustrated.

"Look. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but you better figure it out, because I'm not just going to walk away from the other night...from us."

"It was a mistake Elliot."

"No it wasn't."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"Then why did you come?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I missed seeing you."

"When you miss someone you hit the matt with a few sleepless nights! You don't go out have sex with someone!" Elliot yelled. Olivia flinched. "Yeah, that's right we did it, and Liv it was perfect. So you tell me why I woke up without you there?"

Olivia was shaking now. She didn't say anything at first. She just casually moved around until she couldn't feel Elliot staring at her anymore. "Cassidy proposed."

"Marry me."

Olivia's eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

"Now we've both asked you. I just evened the playing field. There's no out in this Liv."

"I already said yes."

"No you didn't. If you did, you wouldn't have come to me that night." Olivia rolled her eyes, and shook her head, denying everything. She hated that he knew her so well.

"I think you should go." Olivia said standing by her door.

"You want me to leave?"

"Elliot, please."

"Where? Hm? Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know! Wherever you've been for the past two years. I don't care."

"No I think you do." Elliot had her cornered. "Look. Look at me," she does, "...if you can honestly look at me in the eyes and tell me that it didn't mean anything...that you don't care...about me or us or any of it, then I'll leave. We all know how good I am at doing that." She turns away again but he grabs her face and kisses her. She doesn't protest. He's gentle and soft yet demanding and greedy. His lips felt like everything on her.

Olivia rose her arms to invite him into more but all the thinking got to her. She pulled away, panting against him, her eyes never moving from his lips. "This is isn't right," she whispers.

"It never was," Elliot reciprocated. He gave her a moment to push him further away and when she didn't his lips found hers again, smearing up to plant smaller kisses on the side of her face and into her neck. Olivia shuddered when she felt him sucking on the tender skin surrounding her pulse, his hands rising up under her sweater. His fingers fluttered against her skin, exploring the warm softness there only to be met with a much more firming grasp when he pulled her flush against his frame.

He pulled away as there kiss deepened leaving Olivia breathless and desperate for more. Her eyes were red and dilated with lust, her lips were swollen and dry to the touch. He stroked her face whispering so low, he wasn't even sure he said anything. "Not here." Olivia responded by pulling her shirt up over her head, and wrapping her arms around him. She pecked his bottom lip and the spot where his mouth met his chin. The third time she kissed him tenderly gradually forcing him into a stronger build. He shoved her up against the wall sliding her body as they moved into her room.

Olivia held his face in her hands, while his unstrapped the bra she was wearing. Olivia dropped her hands to unzip her pants, and hastily stepped out of them, while Elliot did the same in a similar fashion, all the time their lips never parting. All the action had landed Olivia on the edge of her bed with Elliot on top of her, his fingers cupping the arch of her back as he kissed her lower, and lower, and lower. The only talk were the gentle words of air vividly escaping her lungs.

* * *

"Hey have you seen Liv?" Brian asked swinging into the the 1-6.

"No not since this morning. You know I bet she's with Stabler. He's been poking around." Munch said as he poured some coffee.

"Stabler? He's back?"

"As of today. El capiton broke wind of it this morning." Brian swallowed the knot in his throat with difficulty. _That must've been why she was avoiding me... _"Hey? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. Will you just, make sure she calls me when you see here. I want to talk to her."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Just make sure she calls." Brian ordered as he walked away.

"Geesh, get a loud of that guy."

"Says the man who's been through four marriages." Fin shot back.

"Hey, I'm lucky I made it out alive. Lover boy over there is a dead man walking."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Coming up next, a heated interrogation with dark promises. Stay tuned!**


	3. Zero for One

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**The following belongs to Dick Wolf, Warren Leight, and those associated with SVU**

* * *

_"That old lady said I raped her?" he snickered affirm his seat. He had to laugh. "I told you she was crazy the first time."_

_"Yeah? Are you saying that she made it up?" Olivia challenged._

_He shrugged. "I know enough to stay away from her."_

_"Alright so where were you yesterday? Not the hathaway house." Nick spat. He was pissed. He'd had a chance to nail this guy and because he didn't someone else got hurt. _

_"No I'm done with that place. Supposed to be all about recovery? All they do is steal tax payers money. There's no services. There's no security. It's- the whole thing's a farst." _

_Olivia flinched. She was just as agitated as Nick. "Yeah? So where were you?"_

_He hastily licked his lips. This would not come as easy as last time. " Yeah, thanks for the sympathy."_

_"Sympathy?" Olivia smiled. She loved this guy. He was hysterical. Everything he said was amusing to her. She'd been doing this job a long time and sympathy was not something she gave to anybody who sat in that seat. She couldn't contain the frustration in her throat. She just smiled and nodded looking over to her partner. Nick nodded in agreement and no sooner was she down his throat. "What you did to her, your lucky I didn't kick your teeth in."_

_His eyes drew up to hers. He was absolutely fascinated by her. From where she was sitting he could smell the scent of her skin and almost taste the blood running beneath it. "What I did? You should be so lucky someone does that to you." Olivia tensed up at his words but she wasn't about to back down now._

_"Hey!" Nick shouted banging on the table making the pair across from him flinch out of union. "Shut the hell up." _"Look at me. Not at her. Look at me." Nick ordered, but he wasn't listening. He just kept staring, smiling too and Olivia stood there staring back. "Hey!" Nick shouted again coming in between them. He pushed Olivia to the other side of the room. "I want _you_, to look at me." Finally he does, though his eyes follow her for a moment. Still that same threatening grin. "Tell me what you did. Huh? You think my partner would be lucky? Tell me how lucky she'd be. What'd you do to that woman?"

"What woman? I've been with so many...they just seem to attract to me like flies," he replied, his eyes falling back on Olivia.

"Really? I think it's the opposite. You can't get a woman on your own so you rape them and beat them just like you did to Diane and who knows how many others. Your DNA is all over her, so why don't you just tell us the truth, it might make you feel better." Olivia suggested. He laughed at that.

"What's there to tell? I gave the bitch what she wanted."

"And what was that?"

"A man. A real man, that knows how to fuck her hard."

"So you admit that you had intercourse with the victim?" Nick clarified

"Woah hoa hoa, slow down there detective. I'm not liking that word. What her and I did was consensual."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Oh and the beatings were consensual too?

_"She was a kinky, wild woman. She liked it rough and I love to please."_ Eye contact again. "I bet you like it rough detective, don't you? Mmm what I would do with you." Olivia looked at him curiously. Technically she already had her statement, but she could tell he was in another zone entirely. If she played along she could get some insight into what type of assault he was into and she could close the case sooner than later. So, she took her seat across from him, with all ears open to interpretation. Nick jumped to interfere but she held him back.

_"It's ok Nick. I want to here this." Olivia grinned. Two could play this game. He was grinning too. "I should be so lucky...How? Tell me." She begged, taking her seat next to him. He backed away, unprepared for their close contact. He could feel the urge to take her running up his thighs. _

_"Oh sure sweetheart," he croaked. "What do you want to here?" He sighed. The blood was tightening now. He was getting so excited thinking about all the ways, all the things he could do the woman who now sat across from him. Now she was different. Seemed to be into the __four play, if that's what you would call it, she was gorgeous too. Maybe the most beautiful woman he'd ever thought of being with. He knew she was older but my god one look at her and age didn't mean a damn thing. She was sweet enough to eat off a spoon- another self pleasing thought. He wondered is she really tasted that sweet- like ice cream._

_Olivia had him just where she wanted him. The same amused look on her face. She was playing him just as well as he was playing her. "What ever you got." _

_He shuddered. "You mean like, how disturbing it would be...to make a, fine, educated, cultured woman like _you_ disrobe? How humiliating it would be? How _you_ might try and cover _yourself _with _your _hands?"_

_"Go on."_

_"_I would make you go down on your knees." His words ricocheted a serious of memories that had all pointed from Sealview. She felt a lump in her throat at the memories and swallowed hard. "I would make you beg to have my cock in your mouth." Nick paced behind them, digging his fingers into his neck. He was uncomfortable and so was Olivia, but she was on a mission.

"What if I refused to beg, would you beat me, burn me?"

"You tell me? Is that what your into detective? Is that what gets you off? You like the heat don't you? You'd like to know what'd it feel like to have things on you. You like the burn on your thighs when you get in your car after a hot, sunny day? Is that it?" One detail more and he had wiped the sly grin off her face and replaced it with something much more rewarding- disturbance.

"Enough!" Nick yelled. Then there was a knock on the door.

Cragen stepped in, _"Detectives?"_

_"Oh hey, it's my lawyer!"_

_"You guys can't talk to my client," the red headed DA reminded. _

_"Yeah, I told them they weren't allowed to do this." He lied to the extremely comfortable DA, but she wasn't what he wanted anymore. He turned his head back over to Olivia and gave her a deeply satisfying look that seemed to say more than words could- Zero for one detective. Olivia seemed to have read his thoughts like they were __tattooed on his forehead. She abruptly stood from her seat and walked out of the interrogation room._

"What's up? Amanda asked.

"I need a shower. "

**END**

* * *

"You really think you can get me off?" he asked as he leaned his soon to be ex girlfriend up against the wall. She gave a wicked smirk.

"It's nothing! They've got you for a misdemeanor, I've got them on badgering and questioning a witness without an attorney besides anything you said holds up to nothing in court since I wasn't there remember?"

"I know. I just... can't wait to get you home."

"I'm sure you can't," she replied as she stared at his mouth. He knew what she wanted but he debated whether or not he should go through with it. He was still off edge about the session he just had with that detective. He wondered what her lips would feel like when he kissed them. He closed his eyes and imagined it was her up against that wall with him. _What the hell. If it gets me off sooner..._ "You're right. We do need to get you home," she said as the kiss finally ended.

"We'll have to be quick. I've got work soon..."

* * *

Olivia stopped in to the pharmacy on her way home. She was skimming down the food isle when her phone rang.

"Hey you." Elliot said into the phone.

"Hey yourself."

"What are you up to?"

"Hm...just picking up some food at that store. I'll probably head back in a few."

"What are you thinking about doing tonight?"

"Not you." Olivia joked as she grabbed a bag of chips. Elliot chuckled on the other line.

"I meant for dinner Liv."

"I'm not sure. I'm really not that hungry...I had a long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm ok."

"Alright, well, just call me before you go to bed or something. I'll want to here your voice."

"Yeah."

"Liv?"

"What's up?"

"I love you."

She didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready yet...or was she? I mean she did love him- she always loved him, it was just being in love with him that was taking some time to get used to._ Too...yeah that's it. _"You too," she replied, and hung up. _  
_

* * *

He left her in bed, taking his time to get up with out disturbing her. Quietly he took a shower and put his clothes back on, before searching for that business card in her briefcase. _Judge D. Serani, Donald Cragen, Judge Karyn Blake, A.D.A. Rafael Barbra- whoops! Skipped one...Olivia Benson. _

* * *

Olivia unlocked her front door balancing her groceries on her knee. As soon as she got in she dropped her things off on her counter. She was looking at some mail when she heard something. For a moment, all movement ceased in her apartment. "Hello?" No reply. She came out of the kitchen and did a double take on her living room before going into the bedroom.

_"Welcome home detective."_

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Coming up next, Beauty meets the Beast. Put it to ya this way, a lot more's gonna happen in four days then getting a painful hangover, a front seat at a rape assault, listening to a few hollow promises...Progressing to M**


	4. First

**This story will now continue with a M rating. Readers discretion is advised.**

* * *

Olivia was stiff as a corpse as William Lewis held her at gunpoint, but you wouldn't know. To look at her the way Lewis was in that moment, you would think she was the same appealing woman she'd always been but inside she battled with a mixture of emotions that made her mouth dry.

"My partner is going to be here any minute to drop some papers off."

Lewis amused. _That's the best you can do baby? "_You know for a detective your not very good at this." Lewis said as his eyes wondered from head to toe. "No...detective Amaro is otherwise preoccupied for the night. I here he's got a big night out in the town with his two favorite girls. They're going to dinner and then a sweet little carnival," Lewis explained as he tried to move some hair from her face. She instinctively smacked his hand away. Lewis grinned.

"Sounds like fun doesn't it? But you know, I can't help but think we're going to have a better time." Lewis shoved her with his gun towards the bedroom. Olivia could feel the panic set in. It seemed to press like pins and needles up against her spine and that made it difficult to think as she tried to come up with a plan. The logical route would be to disarm him but he had at least foot on her a god knows how many pounds. He was muscular and strong so her chances were slim. She'd have to act fast.

Without warning she turned around and knocked the gun out of Lew's hand. It flew across the hallway and into the living room floor. Olivia ran for it but Lewis took her by the neck and threw her down on the ground. Olivia came down hard, her throat burning in his grasp. He punched her in the face, but he sudden loss of oxygen had numbed the pain. Trying to act quickly she forcefully hit her knee in his stomach. Lewis instinctively let go of her throat, as he groaned above her. Catching her breath she leaned up and elbowed him in the neck. He swayed and stumbled to the side and Olivia took that as her cue to get the gun.

She felt a rush of security when her fingers came in contact with the cold iron. She gripped the gun fully in her hands before suddenly being yanked backwards into the wall. She groaned as he body slammed into her cement wall. Her head hit first and the gun fell out of her hand. Lewis kicked it away and held her by the neck again before shoving her down onto the floor. He feverishly kicked her in the stomach while Olivia cringed on the floor. After the third or fourth time she caught his ankle and twisted it forcing him to fall on the floor.

"Bitch!" Lewis yelled. Olivia ran towards the kitchen for her gun on the counter but Lewis was right behind her. He kicked the bottom of her legs and she lost her balance, and fell to the floor once more. Towering over her, he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the living room table knocking down a vase of flowers. He let her body slump to the floor before kicking her in the face.

"Yeah you've got spirit, I'll give you that." Olivia moaned on the floor as blood came down her nose. She was beginning to feel disoriented. Lewis stepped on her as he went into the kitchen where her gun waited for him. Olivia doubled over on her carpet until she was lying flat on her stomach. She could hear him throwing her groceries on the floor and figured she still had time to run.

Crawling up to her feet she sprinted towards her room. She could hear him laughing as he came after her. Hastily she shut the door behind her. Her fingers are shaking as she tries to lock the door.

"I've busted through worse baby." Lewis snickered. He threw his body into her door flinging it open and knocking Olivia off her balance. She falls back just enough for him to bring the gun down on her head. Taking her by the hair he picks her up off the ground and knees her in the face. Olivia fell back on to her knees and Lewis couldn't help but smile. She was exactly where he wanted her. He kicked her under the chin forcing her on back.

"You know. This was almost too easy." Lewis said as he dropped himself on top of her. He leaned over her and pulled her shirt, biting and tearing it apart down the middle to expose her black laced bra. He marveled at the welts that were beginning to form, taking pride in them. The smile on his face made Olivia sick and she had more than an idea to wipe it off as her fist met the side of his jaw. Lewis got the wind knocked out of him as his face abruptly turned away exposing his shoulder. Moving quickly she took the open skin into her mouth and bit him as hard as she could. Lewis screamed out and grabbed hold of her body yanking her away from him.

He falls on top of her again, this time clumsily. Olivia turned on her stomach to hide herself and get away but Lewis took her by the head and slammed her face into the floor. He did it repeatedly until she stopped moving. Olivia is so dizzy that she feels like she might lose consciousness. She shuddered while he rested on top of her legs holding her down with his weight.

Lewis took the time to wipe the blood from his face that she had caused.

"So the rumors are true detective. You do have a bad ass." Lewis pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He reaches for her right wrist but she fights him and attempts to roll him off of her. He grabs onto her right hand again and pulls it back as hard and fast as he can breaking the bones in her finger and wrist. She screams in pain writhing against the floor. He cuffs her while she's still in shock from the pain. Olivia grimaced as the metal tightened around her wrist. All that she can do now is scream at the top of her lungs and hope that someone hears her.

Lewis jumps off her and kicks her so that she's lying on her back. Without waiting he takes the gun and sticks it in her mouth.

"Not a fucking sound. I will blow your fucking head off and leave it here for your lover boy when he gets home and believe me, I've known blood to paint a gorgeous picture." Holding the gun in her mouth he uses his feet to take off his socks. He balled them together and in quick move replaced the socks with his gun. The minute he relieved her she pit the socks out. Lewis wasn't to happy about that.

"Let me explain something to you," he releases the trigger hold, "whether you like or not, this night is not going to go as you intended. Now you can enjoy yourself and have a little fun, or I can make this a very painful experience. It's your choice. You've still got a few more bones to break, a couple of teeth to lose. Huh? What do you say?" Olivia contemplates her choices. She can either let Lewis do everything that he has planned for her or she could make him pull the trigger and end her life right then and there. The latter choice seemed like the better of the two. Then she imagined Elliot coming home and finding her shot dead in the head.

"Ok better yet, how about I shoot you dead now- I'll still fuck you. Then I'll wait here until your lover comes home and shoot him dead and then maybe I could go after his kids. How does that sound?"

Olivia closed her eyes as tears filled them.

"How do I know you won't kill them anyway if I do what you want?"

"I have no intentions of killing anybody. Killing is not what I enjoy doing but if I'm forced to, I will. It's entirely your choice. So what's it going to be?" Olivia didn't answer. Lewis grabbed the near by photo of she and Elliot and smashed it against the wall. Glass fell everywhere and he had picked the biggest piece. He took the jagged edge and put it to her lips. "I said, what's it going to be?"

Olivia nodded yes. "Good girl." He stuffed his socks back into her mouth and used his belt to secure them. He sighed. "You are so beautiful. I don't think I realized just how beautiful until now." He licked the side of her face and she felt the need to throw up. "Mmm. You even taste good." At that moment she wished she would go unconscious and not have to be awake for what he was going to do to her. She never thought she would become a victim but here she was with her hands handcuffed behind her, her mouth gagged, her head throbbing, her ribs bruised and her wrist in excruciating pain.

There was no way to get out of this and no one was coming to her rescue. Lewis grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bed. He grabbed her again and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and held her down with his knees and weight on her legs. "You were one hell of a fighter, I'll tell you that. Strong, stubborn- I think I'm going to enjoy you the most.

He leaned his groin on her and she could feel how hard he was through his pants. He uncuffed her left wrist and brought it up against the headboard of the bed. She attempted to fight him but he put pressure on her right broken wrist. She yelped in pain against her gag. Then having successfully attached her to the bed, he proceeded to unzip her pants. He pulled them off of her and groped the curve of her butt. The he pulled at her panties and ripped them off leaving her completely exposed. His hands softly touched her and Olivia was thoroughly disturbed with how gentle he suddenly became. He touched her the way Elliot did it was then that she could feel herself begin to spiral out of control.

"Mmm, a nice toned ass. This wasn't exactly how I had planned things back in the interrogation room but I'm sure this is going to be just as good."

She shut her eyes tight and wished she could disappear. She heard him unzip his pants and pull down his underwear. He leaned against her, grabbed jaw and whispered in her ear. She fidgeted as she felt his naked member against her. "I watched you fuck your detective lover the other night. I was impressed but he doesn't know how to work you like I can."

God, he was in her apartment before, how could she not have realized it? He watched her and Elliot have sex. He watched what was a private, beautiful moment between her and Elliot. She felt disgusted. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be fucked by a real man. Tell me, has he ever fucked you in your ass?" All the blood drained from Olivia's face. She violently lashed about beneath him. "No? Aw sweet heart. You saved yourself for me? Well I gotta tell you, I thought I was lucky before, but this? This is really fucking special.

She struggled against the handcuffs that bound her but it was useless, she was at his mercy. Lewis laughed. He spread her a part, lowered his face down and spit into her anus. He then spit on his finger and inserted it into her. Olivia felt defeated, humiliated, degraded but no matter what he did to her or how painful it was, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry and broken.

After a few minutes, he positioned himself on top of her, slowly pushed in. He thrust into her hard. She let out a small scream from the pain that was only muffled by her gag. He continued to thrust into her as hard as he could, panting stronger and stronger as he went. The pain from the tearing was excruciating. After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally came. He pulled out and collapsed to the side next to her feet. She could feel his semen dripping out of her. She tried to control her breathing as it was becoming difficult due to her fractured rib.

They were both exhausted. She from fighting, and he from all the sexual tension. They laid together on her bed trying to catch their breath. She was so weak minded that she hadn't realized him getting up to get dressed.

"You know, I had a feeling this was going to happen. I knew it. From the moment I saw you in that precinct." Lewis said as he stroked her face. Olivia moaned and pulled away. "You're different." He takes a medicinal bottle and fills a syringe in front of her. "I thought i'd be able to end this here...but you just made me feel so good baby. Me being your first and all. I could be your first in other things too. What do you say? Would you like that?"

The last thing Olivia saw was Lewis's smile as he pushed the needle in her neck.


	5. Gone

**WARNING WARNING WARNING VERY GRAPHIC MATERIAL BELOW IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO CONTINUE OR IF YOU THINK YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE PLEASE STOP HERE. SCROLL FOR INTERMISSION**

* * *

They had been driving for hours when Lewis finally stopped. He had found the perfect place. It was a shore house right on the beach, and completely vacant. He smiled, visibly proud that he had found such a great spot. _She's going to love this. _Anxiously, he hopped out of the car and popped the trunk. Olivia was still unconscious as he picked her up and carried her inside the house.

The house was impeccable, probably some playground for an upstate new york business man. The windows were open and the view was priceless. Lewis almost felt bad he hadn't waited to fuck her here. He got angry but the waves were so mesmerizing as the crashed onto shore that he had forgotten all about their previous escapade. _We'll start off fresh here._

He made his way down to the basement and put her on the ground. Lewis was starting to feel tired but sleeping was not an option, he didn't want to waste any time when it came to his new victim. He went upstairs to unpack and grabbed an energy drink and then came back down to get started. He turned on the light, holding on to the box of equipment he had and took a good look at the space in front of him. He smiled. The place really was perfect. The room had been conveniently occupied by a personal workshop. Lewis could almost smell the blood that would soon be freshly embedded within the walls.

He kept a watchful eye on Olivia as he spilled a series of tools and utensils on to a near by table. After he was all set up, he decided it was time to wake her. His footsteps walked on a beat as they neared her. He leaned down and caressed her face. He stood back and admired her curves. He was ready to fuck her again but he thought it was pointless to do it while she was knocked out. He wanted her to feel every moment of him inside her. He ripped the duck tape off her mouth and opted for pleasuring himself while looking down at her broken form.

When he finished he came on her face and smeared it on her lips. _Let's get this show on the road._ He filled a near by basin with water and ice then grabbed Olivia's body and threw her in. Within seconds she was up and gasping for air. Lewis snickered as she writhed beneath him. He let her choke on the side of the tub before pushing her back under.

"You up yet?" He asked as he held her head under the water. He took his time counting backwards from 10 to 1 before pulling her back up by the hair for air. When she came up again her lungs were tired and her eyes were dry. It took her a few moments to register his face. She wasn't in her apartment anymore, and that thought alone was enough to escalate the beating throb of her heart beneath her chest. He used the time he had now to cuff her hands behind her back. Olivia stared up at the ceiling, searching for some sort of visceral escape. What happened last night was violating, and humiliating but this- this was promising.

She felt herself grow sick as she tried to think about how long she'd be there. It wasn't in Lewis's character to hold her longer than 48 hours but a lot could happen in two days, and he had already taken a different course of action with her. Usually he'd wait before sexually assaulting his victims, with her it was the first thing he did. She was at a loss for words. The rape was simple. It could be forgotten- that's what she told herself to keep going. It was everything else that she feared.

She couldn't let him get to her. "Don't move. You'll drown." Lewis said cooly as he pulled a knife. Despite the ice, Olivia froze with fear as the blade caressed her skin and tore through her clothes. Once her skin was free, he took a dirty rag and bathed her, taking his time to admire every curve and slant of her body.

"See something you like?" Olivia rasped.

"Oh yeah."

"I knew you liked it rough, but this place is a little thematic don't you think?"

"I have a thing for special effects." Lewis replied as he wiped her face.

"It's been a while...why don't you take me upstairs?"

Lewis grinned. "It felt that good didn't it?"

Olivia challenged him with a smile of her own. "I know how you like it now. We could have ourselves a good time."

He scrunched her face between his grasp. "You know what else would be good?"

"You on the floor, face down with my cum dripping between your legs. You could pose for a couple of pictures...share them with your friends, so they can see how much of a whore you are...so I can keep a few memories of you."

He pushed her face away and Olivia retaliated by spitting in his face. He flashed a smile before wiping her saliva off and licking it clean from his fingers. He wiped her in between her legs and watched with delight and she flinched away. "Hey? Don't be don't be so disappointed, maybe I'll take you up on your offer later." He dropped the rag and stood up. He gave the basin a good kick and Olivia and the ice water toppled over. She shuddered on the floor as a fresh breeze of air washed over her wet body.

Lewis kicked her in the mouth again until she was lying on her back. He got down on top of her and spit in her mouth before violently kissing her. She tried to nip away at his tongue but he was quick and careful. He pulled her legs around him and unzipped his pants just enough to free himself. He spit in his hands, gave a himself a good rub and then shoved himself back into her.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of your ass." Olivia nails gritted into the ground, breaking and bleeding as he pumped into her. She winced and fidgeted, the pain was twice as bad since she was not yet healed from their previous session. In contrary, his hands roamed her body with dark purpose. He gripped her breasts with his hands, putting pressure on her broken ribs and forcing her into a pant. In moments it became quite difficult to breathe.

In a vain attempt to maintain the upper hand, Olivia kept her eyes up and bit on her lip to keep from whimpering out. Her moans were suppressed in the pit of her stomach and Lewis hadn't a clue to her silence. "What's the matter? Hm? You ready to take your pictures?" Lewis grunted.

She was tight around him, and it felt amazing. He sucked his middle finger as he continued to move against her. "Let's see if you'll be as good on the other end. I can't wait to fuck you there too." He slid his fingers around her core and slipped two inside her. "You're pretty loose for a woman over forty. You must be well provided for. Don't worry it's nothing we can't fix." Lewis said as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her.

The action he was getting from his fingers mixed with his steady movements was enough to send him over the edge. He thrusted into her with hard intent until he filled her to the brim with his hot fluid.

"You know, for someone who just kidnapped a decorated cop, you're doing a great job leaving your DNA behind."

"Who says I'm leaving you behind?" Lewis passionately sighed as he finally left her body. "Shit...I can't wait to do you again. It's like every time you just get better and better." He playfully smacked her face before getting up and getting dressed again. When he was done, he grabbed the polaroid he purchased and began taking pictures of Olivia on the floor. Her back went rigid as the photos fell from the camera and trampled on her skin.

"Smile, you're too beautiful to let it all go to waste." Lewis whispered. He stole a few more snap shots before kneeling down and picking one of them up. He examined it with pride. "I wonder what your captain will think when he gets a load of this." He pauses to laugh. "When he gets a load of this. Man where do I come up with this stuff?" He pushed her over, grabbed her by the handcuffs, and dragged her over where the pipes were exposed. He secured her wrists to one of the poles and made her stand.

"Why don't you just shoot me." Olivia slurred. Olivia didn't know what was coming next, in all reality she was terrified.

"Way to kill the mood. I thought you were better than that detective. All your so called survivors...they told me you were..." Lewis stops to think, flinging his hand her face, "fearless. Yeah, that's it. What a goddamn disappointment. Well I'll tell you what, I was just going to let you go, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll shoot you. Do you want me to do it now?" Olivia's eyes widened with fear. Lewis pulled a gun from out of his pants and pointed it at her.

"Now...you asked me to shoot you and just so we're clear that means you want to feel some degree of excruciating pain without actually dying. So, I can't do your head, I'll either kill you or cause some extreme injury- both of which will cut our lovely union short. I could do your shoulder...torso will bleed you out...maybe a leg or a foot." Lewis released the safety lock on the gun and pointed it at her.

"No, no wait..." Olivia begged.

"Aw now don't be shy. It's the least I can do after everything you've given me." Lewis smiled as he pushed some hair away from her face. Olivia wildly lashed out. The iron from the handcuffs made a horrible clanging sound as it hit against the pipes. This guy was a sadistic monster capable of anything and as much as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain, she knew that it was inevitable. "Tell you what, we'll do enie meanie miny mo." Lewis sang the children's rhyme while pointing to her shoulder, her shin and her foot. When the song came to the end, he was pointing at her shoulder and without a moment's hesitation he sufficiently pulled the trigger.

Olivia screamed against the iron pole as she slumped on her side. A hot set of fresh tears freely fell from her eyes absent the slightest hint of a sob. "The pleasure was all mine." Lewis said as he watched her blood spill from the wound. He dropped the gun and then left her there to go get some tools. When he came back he was carrying a belt and two pairs of iron shackles.

"I don't know what it is about older women, but for some reason they just seem to like the pain," Lewis shrugged, "I brought you some things, and I gotta tell ya, if you liked that gunshot you're gonna love this. So I'm thinking I'll get you all tender with the belt, and then I'll seal the deal with these," Lewis shook the shackles in his hand, "then I'll clean up that wound of yours, you're already making a mess," Lewis said staring at the small pool of blood at the base of her foot. "After that, we'll see how you feel. Ok?" Lewis dropped the shackles on the floor, wrapped the belt around his hand and turned on the furnace.

Taking his place behind her, he took his first whip. She muffled her cry by pressing her mouth against her arm. After the fifth or sixth one, they were both sweating from the furnace, but the heat only seemed to provoke Lewis further. The lashes came faster and more frequent to the point where she lost count. The buckle came down on her back and across her legs continuously. The only thing that kept her from sliding down was the conspicuous 90 degree angle of the pipe she was attached to.

Olivia was beginning to lose conscious when he finally stopped. She flinched into alert when he heard him crank open the furnace and pick up the shackles. Lewis saw her watching him. "Don't looks so glum. They'll only be hot enough for a first degree burn...think of it as my gift to you. It would be a shame to permanently scar something as beautiful as you." He threw them in before almost immediately taking them out. The first one, went around her neck.

Olivia seethed through her teeth as the iron burned her flesh and then broke into a flat out cry when he put on the ankle braces. "All done see? Not so bad," and with that, Lewis finally stopped. He uncuffed her hands from the pipe and let her fall to her knees. Olivia looked up at him with disgust and hate in her eyes. She couldn't take him, he was a monster and she was a light that was slowly burning out.

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

At exactly 8am, Elliot Stabler breezed through the 1-6 with full confidence.

"Hey, look what the wind brought in," Munch smiled as he talked with Fin. Elliot approached them.

"I should beat the crap out of your ass. Two years, you can't pick up the phone?" Fin snarled.

"Relax guys. I'm back," Elliot sighed. It felt good to say it out loud. "I just needed some time to get myself together."

"Hate to break it to you, but all your hard work's going to waste in about ten minutes, when Liv walks through the door."

Elliot smiled at the mention of her name. "No, she's good. We talked."

Munch and Fin exchanged glances. "You did a little recuperating I hope." Munch said glaring from above his glasses.

"Yeah you could say that. You haven't heard from her have you? I tried to call her last night and this morning but she hasn't been returning my calls."

"Yeah, how's it feel?" Fin mocked.

"Elliot." Cragen said from his doorway. To say that he was in a state of shock was an understatement.

"Good morning Captain." Elliot grinned. Olivia had the same look on her face. "Would you mind if I had a word with you in your office?" Don stepped aside as Elliot entered into his room. He didn't know what to say. The first few weeks after Elliot left, Don expected not to hear anything, but weeks turned into months and months turned into years, and before long Don had given up on him. Now, clear as day, he was back and sitting in his office. He looked good, seemed better too.

Between Elliot and Olivia, Don had considered them to be like kids. He'd seen them start off fresh and grow into two of the finest detectives he'd ever had the honor of working with. Taking his seat behind his desk, he was unsure of what Elliot's return meant, but by god it was good to have him back.

"Wait until Liv sees you." Cragen whispered with a smile.

"Actually her and I already talked."

"Oh, that's good. She took it pretty hard."

"Look captain, I know I can't take back what happened but-

"You did your job Elliot. Nobody blames you for that." Elliot nodded in agreement. He understood the situation with Jenna better now. The time he spent away was time he needed to figure things out. The hardest part was over, it was getting back into the swing of things, especially with Olivia, that made him nervous. "Let's talk about why you really came to see me. If this is about your shield, I want you to know that you're always welcome back."

"Thanks captain. I'm flattered, really, I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that, but I don't want to get in the way of Liv's show. I'd have to talk with her first, see if she's ok with me coming back."

"But you'll think about it?"

"Of course."

They were interrupted by Brian busting through the door. When he saw Elliot sitting there, he looked like he'd a seen a ghost.

"Cassidy? Everything all right?" Cragen asked.

Brian closed the door behind him, without taking his eyes from Elliot. "Have you heard from Liv?"

"No. I told her to take some time off, she took that Lewis case pretty hard. I'm sure she's just taking the heat."

"She's not answering my calls." Cassidy retaliated.

"She hasn't been answering mine either." Elliot said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Alright calm down you two. I'll send one of the guys over."

* * *

Amanda and Fin were standing in front of Olivia's door less than fifteen minutes later.

"Well either she hasn't left her place in two days, or she never came home." Amanda said, noticing the pile of mail in front of Olivia's door.

"Hey baby girl you in there?" Fin yelled as he knocked on her door.

"Do you want to or should I?" Rollins asked impatiently. Fin frowned and busted the door open. The place was turned upside down. "Yo Liv you in here?" Amanda pushed passed him and explored the scene.

"We need somebody down here," Amanda whispered.

"Two steps ahead of you."

* * *

**END INTERMISSION**

* * *

Olivia's eyes started to close. Her body was completely numb from all the pain she'd been experiencing. Everything inside of her was begging to let go but she didn't. Since there rendezvous at the pipes, Lewis had dragged her over to a bed in the corner of the basement, had her there, injected her with some unknown drug and now had her confined to a table.

"This wound will probably get infected," Lewis said as he tediously moved a pair of tweezers inside of her body, trying to locate the bullet. "There you are...son of a bitch." Olivia moaned forcefully as he pulled out the bullet and placed it aside. Leaving her for a moment he came back with some matches, a needle and some thread.

"You don't really talk much do you?" Lewis asked as he burned the needle. "I mean, you had me fooled when you questioned me." Olivia rolled her eyes and focused her attention elsewhere. "Oh I know. It feels like a lifetime ago." He threaded the needle and pierced her skin taking his time with each stitch. Olivia breathed violently through her nose. Lewis put his hands in between her legs and swiped the skin from her thighs. "Imagine that...a lifetime ago, and it took what? Two maybe three hours to break you."

Olivia scoffed. She had to laugh. "You think you've broken me?" Olivia challenged as he closed the stitch.

"Oh I know I have," he replied as he discarded the utensils

Olivia was really laughing now. "No sweet heart. I was already broken. You're just picking up the pieces. You think all this...you think you've been putting me through hell? It will rain back down on you. "

"You know what?" Lewis asked as he drove his fingers through her hair and stretched her neck. "Let it rain." Then without warning he took out a lemon and squeezed the juice over her gunshot wound. Olivia bit on to her lip, her face turning a deep red as the pain settled in. Fresh tears sprang freely from her eyes but she breathed through them all. "Woah! Would you look at the time! We're running late. You know what I think? I think it's about time we fix you up."

* * *

**DUN DUN!**


	6. Ruin

**WARNING WARNING WARNING VERY GRAPHIC MATERIAL BELOW IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO CONTINUE OR IF YOU THINK YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE PLEASE STOP HERE.**

* * *

_"You don't really talk much do you?" Lewis asked as he burned the needle. "I mean, you had me fooled when you questioned me." Olivia rolled her eyes and focused her attention elsewhere. "Oh I know. It feels like a lifetime ago." He threaded the needle and pierced her skin taking his time with each stitch. Olivia breathed violently through her nose. Lewis put his hands in between her legs and swiped the skin from her thighs. "Imagine that...a lifetime ago, and it took what? Two maybe three hours to break you."_

_Olivia scoffed. She had to laugh. "You think you've broken me?" Olivia challenged as he closed the stitch._

_"Oh I know I have," he replied as he discarded the utensils_

_Olivia was really laughing now. "No sweet heart. I was already broken. You're just picking up the pieces. You think all this...you think you've been putting me through hell? It will rain back down on you. "_

_"You know what?" Lewis asked as he drove his fingers through her hair and stretched her neck. "Let it rain." Then without warning he took out a lemon and squeezed the juice over her gunshot wound. Olivia bit on to her lip, her face turning a deep red as the pain settled in. Fresh tears sprang freely from her eyes but she breathed through them all. "Woah! Would you look at the time! We're running late. You know what I think? I think it's about time we fix you up."_

Lewis propped her up on the slab and plugged in a hot glue gun.

"You look tired." He commented, watching Olivia stare into space. "You should get some rest. I'd hate for you to miss out on all the fun." Lewis taunted as he stuffed some of the polaroids he'd taken into a manilla envelope. "I have to go for a little run," Lewis whispered as he stroked the side of her face. "Are you going to miss me? 'Cause I know I'm gonna miss you." With that he forced her lips on hers, violently kissing her. Olivia groaned in disgust desperately trying to rip away. "You're so passionate. It's what I love about you. Still fighting...for what though? You said it yourself. You have nothing and you are nothing." Lewis laughed.

Olivia sighed in relief when he finally turned his back on her. He shut off the lights and left her behind. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in. She was feeling overcome with exhaustion and all she wanted to do was close her eyes. She wondered if the squad was looking for her, if Elliot was looking for her. She knew he would move heaven and Earth to try and find her but would he be too late?

The thought of him finding her tied to this bed naked and dead made her cry even more. What about Brian? The guilt had been eating at her. She didn't even have the guts to be honest with him. She was too busy making love with Elliot. She felt like a coward and now none of it mattered. They would both have to go on with their lives without her.

* * *

An hour later Lewis was sitting in front of the local police station. He checked himself out in the mirror before going in. He had on a clean shirt, a short wig and a mustache. You couldn't recognize him if you were looking him in the eye, and that's what he wanted. He gave himself a wink before putting on his glasses, grabbing the envelope and jumping out of the truck.

"Ahem." Lewis coughed. "I need to speak with the Sheriff."

"To what end?" A police officer inquired.

"To what end? Well..." he read his name tag, "Officer Warren. I have a package here for him. A young fella caught me on my way home from the range, said I aught to give it to him. Made it sound real important." Lewis explained as he waved the envelope around. He spoke with a heavy southern accent.

"Hey Jerry, will you come out here?"

The sheriff came out of his office to assess the situation.

"Can I help you?"

"I do believe you can. As I was tellin' officer Warren over here, a young fella gave this to me. Said I aught to give it to ya."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir. Now, I'm being honest here. I didn't take a look inside the package. It's content is about as foreign to me as the west coast blue, I'm just the delivery boy."

"I see."

"Well gentlemen, I really should be going. My wife probably has a search team out on me, I told her I'd be home an hour ago, but if you have any questions..." Lewis pulled out a random business card from his pocket, "Here's my card."

"Dan Gruhaul?"

"That'd be me." The Sheriff and the officer exchanged suspicious looks. "Well I should be going now."

"We'll keep in touch son."

"I don't doubt it." Lewis replied and left without another word.

"What's in it?" Warren asked.

"Hell if I know. It's addressed to special victims unit, Manhattan. Have Trish fax it over."

* * *

Amanda was making coffee when a fax came in from upperstate New York. She hadn't realized it at first since no one had slept during the course of the past few days. Everyone was looking high and low for Olivia, and they hadn't got more than a few leads to go off of.

"This is ridiculous. I can't do this anymore. I'm going after her." Brian spat. He was on edge. He was frustrated and annoyed. The thoughts that were running around in his head were vicious and unbeknownst to him, completely true.

"Don't be stupid Cassidy. You don't know anymore about it than I do. She could be anywhere. You don't know the first place to start." Amanda argued.

"Then I'll narrow down the options." He replied.

"Bri-

"I am running out of choices Amanda!" Brian yelled with tears in his eyes. "That sick bastard has her, and I need to get to her before anything...she needs me. I know it, and I am not, going to sit around, and wait on my ass for some shit to come up that will put us right back where we started. You get something, you radio me in, but until then...I'm outta here." Brian said, storming out.

Amanda went after him but Fin stopped her. "Let him go." As Brian left, Elliot and Cragen came back. "How'd it go?" Fin asked.

"Nothing." Elliot replied. "What's that?" He asked as he noticed the paper coming from the fax machine. Amanda flew to the machine and picked up the papers. The sight before her literally taking her breath away.

"What is it?" Fin yelled. He snatched the papers from her hand. "Oh god! No! No! No!" He screamed. The papers fell to the floor as he walked away to catch his breath, the tears swelling in his throat. Elliot clenched his jaw and approached Amanda. He looked in her eyes and smiled- softly, as if he were unafraid of the truth.

"Let me see," he whispered. Amanda handed him the photos and he took them. He took a deep breath and examined them. For the longest time he was silent, until he became enraged with anger, like a beast. He yelled and he screamed knocking papers, coffee mugs, and computers off of desks. No one had dared to tame him, for they were their own type of creature, quietly lashing out as he did. Destroying as he did- mourning over the loss of something precious to them.

"Put them in my office." Don ordered, his hushed tone meek with grief.

* * *

Lewis returned to the house with his natural physical appearance restored. He had only been gone twenty, maybe thirty minutes. He entered into the living room to steal another glance at the ocean when he notices something there upon the mantel. It was a deer head. As he looked at it, gazing into it's eyes, he was mesmerized. He tried to imagine what a beast it was. How it must have lashed about in it's final moments...blood spilling from it's neck, and then very suddenly, he had an idea.

* * *

He was back. The lights flickered on as he lit a cigarette. He noticed she was sleeping, so while he could, he cuffed her arms above her head and tied her feet to the ends of the slab. He had work to do before he got started. He had taken down the deer head and now had the means to detach it from the plaque it was sitting on. He worked diligently, detaching the head and removing the stuffing. He had to admit it reeked, but he knew it'd be worth it. And he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Returning to her side, he took the glue gun that he had left unattended and sealed the top and bottom of her core shut leaving a small entrance for him to intrude on. _Almost ready._ He wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead before stripping down to his skin. He used his underwear to tie a not around her mouth and then placed the deer head over his face.

He positioned himself between her legs and with effort slowly pushed in. She was so tight it almost hurt to move, but he pushed through, ripping her open again. He pounded against her with hard thrusts, careful not to let a sound pass through his lips. He went at it for a few minutes before getting bored. Grabbing a lit cigarette that he'd set aside, he pressed it to her skin. She moaned as she came to, wheezing in pain.

Her eyes were blurry at first but when they finally opened and she looked into the eyes of a beast, she couldn't breathe. The dark figure toward above her, plunging into her body burning fear in her eyes. All she saw was the head, the eyes, she could feel the fur crawling on her skin. Her heart palpitated, as she attempted to lash out. Finding her hands in an uncompromisable position she screamed, tasting the salty filth of Lewis in her mouth from his clothes.

Olivia was in so much pain. Her ribs, her wrist, her back, her head, her nose and an area she didn't want to acknowledge at that moment that he had so viciously violated back at her apartment were all scathed. Her body was broken and even still he continued. He must've taken some pleasure into her anguish because he began to grunt, holding more of her weight down as he filled her with his semen.

Now an official sweaty mess, Lewis removed the head from his face. The color rushed back into Olivia's face, as she processed what had happened. Lewis climbed on top of her and held her legs down with his weight. He grabbed her face and turned it to look at him. She tried to kick him away but he blocked her. She still felt disoriented and realized she probably had a concussion.

Lewis grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the floor and drank from it. Olivia simmered, losing every glimmer of hope she had.

"Want some?" Olivia turned her face away but he grabbed her and forced her moth open by pressing down on both sides of her mouth. He poured the whiskey down her throat. Olivia started to choke but he kept pouring the burning liduif down her throat. When he stopped she desperately coughed and gulped for air. He leaned down and began sucking on her breast. He then bit down hard. Olivia whimpered in pain. She began to struggle again. He grabbed the knife and brought it to her neck. "You're not ready for me to be inside you again?" Olivia answered him by spitting in his face. Lewis retaliated with a blow to her face.

Blood protruded from her lips as he laughed. "Is that all you got? Huh? Is that all that's left?"

He grew hard again as Olivia closed her eyes in dismay. He touched her, he licked her, he bit her, his actions moving in spite of her. There was still more to be done. Olivia sealed her eyes shut, trying her best not to let her tears fall but they escaped her lids like water in the palm of her hand. The barrier meant nothing. She tried to picture herself as far way from there as possible and when she did she saw Elliot.

_Her hands had been eager to free the clothes from their bodies._

He thrust into her hard.

_He kissed with her with natural ease, careful with her skin._

"I love it when I get to fuck you Liv."

_"Let me make love to you Liv."_ _She held onto him, shaking with fear but still incredibly sure of what she wanted. She loved Elliot. She had wanted to be with him from the moment they laid eyes on each other, and now here he was, giving himself to her. Their lips crossed one another as she brought him down with her onto the bed._

He bit onto one of her breast, sucking on the raw skin there.

_She wrapped her legs around him, staring into his eyes, waiting for him to do something. "Are you ready?" She nodded timidly and gasped as he finally entered her. It wasn't like the other two times where it had __solely been built up on past transgressions. This was them, this was now, this was how it was always supposed to be. She held onto him tightly as he moved against her, sending them both over the edge with every thrust. She was warm and wet to the touch. It was getting to be to much._

He plowed into her angry that her eyes were closed. He closed his grasp around her throat and slapped her in the face. She was losing consciousness again.

_"El, don't stop." She begged._

_"I can't Liv...augh god."_

Olivia's eyes were opened, glassy with tears and exhaustion, staring into space as her body roughly slid against he slab. She violently breathed as Lewis snatched her face. Pumping into her with excruciating force. She groaned feeling the brittle tear between her legs.

_His hands softly caressed her body, holding her closer than he should have._

_"Stay with me El," Olivia moaned, tears brimming in her eyes._

"Are those tears Detective?" He licked them away making Olivia cringe.

_He moved into her faster, rubbing his lips against the sweat on her forehead. He could feel her. All of her. She was letting him in. She __wasn't afraid anymore. He could tell. He could see it in her eyes. _

Olivia's hands clenched together as she tried not to succumb to her body's response. Lewis grinned watching the last of the fight flee from her body.

_She gripped onto Elliot's back, finally letting go. She held onto him, her face level with his as released himself deep inside her. When they were done, they held onto each other, and Olivia made a promise to herself that she would never leave the arms of this man as long as she lived. Elliot, likewise had a __similar feeling. They'd spent most of their lives running away from the one thing they both wanted, and now not a thing in the world would be enough to keep them apart._

Lewis finished with a final grunt. He slid out grinning when he saw the blood. Eager he got between her legs and sucked the fluids from the two of them. "You taste so good." He groaned. He stuck his fingers in her and brought them up to her face and smearing them on her lips as she flinched away. "Do you smell that? My semen and your blood mmmm such a beautiful combination." Olivia stared at him, with an empty hollow look in her eyes. She was so close- and he knew it. He got off of her and stood in front of her face, holding himself by her mouth. "Open up."

Olivia kept her eyes on his face. Her breathing tampered as she saw Harris looking back at her. Angry that she hadn't responded, Lewis punched her across the face. "I said open up." Lewis yelled, but Olivia ignored him. "Lets play a game. Im going to give you two choices. Either you open up and suck my cock or I take that hammer over there and fuck you with it." Olivia's eyes widened at both choices. How far was this sick scum bag going to torture her? Was there no end to his sadism?

"Go to hell." She croaked. Lewis got up and grabbed the hammer. Olivia's breathing quickened as her heart raced. He took it in his hands and brought it down with force, missing her face by an inch.

"No!" He shouted. "No! You will do what I say!" He dropped the hammer and released her hands from the cuffs. Olivia immediately dropped her hands and caressed her wrists. No sooner had the deed been done, had Lewis kicked her body off the table. Olivia moaned on the floor as her shoulder and her head hit the cement. Her body literally burned with pain. "Get up!" She didn't move. "I said get up!" He kicked her face so her body rolled on one side. "Pathetic piece of shit." He mumbled.

He was pissed that she was unresponsive but damn it she was perfect. Lying there on the floor, hanging on the edge, Lewis had never been more proud. She was bruised from head to toe, her skin was dirty and caked with blood. There was only one thing he needed to do to make his view complete. He viciously aimed for her face and peed on her. The last thing Olivia felt was the warm spray of piss on her skin before she blacked out.

* * *

"Where did it come from?" Cragen asked.

"A station about an hour north of here." Amanda replied.

"Right. All right everybody listen up. Rollins call in a team. Amaro let Cassidy know where we're headed. Maybe he can reach Liv before we do. Fin, Munch, Elliot, you're with me. I want you by my side when I nail this son of a bitch to the wall."

* * *

"She's where?" Cassidy shouted into his cell.

"I'm on it."

* * *

Lewis tapped the flinging light above Olivia, making it hard for her to see him. She had been out for at least twenty minutes and would have gone longer if Lewis hadn't begun to burn things on her. First there were keys, then there were coins, and nails, and staples and anything else he could find to torture her with. Now it was over. He was tired. The had been going at it for two and a half days. His patience had been wore thin. His agenda was complete. Olivia was broken and the only thing left to do was kill her.

"Well...this is the part where I shoot you...but I'm trouble doing that."

Olivia was motionless on the floor. Her mouth was freshly duck taped. Her body was swollen and unhinged- bruised beyond recognition. Dying was the endgame. She couldn't decide if she wanted it or not. She had to admit the idea was tempting, but Lewis wanted her to feel that way. It was her last move. The only thing she had left. If she died, if she allowed those thoughts to come into her head she would become a victim, but if she didn't if she fought one last time, then she'd be a survivor.

Lewis crouched down next to her, waving the gun in her face and ripped the tape of of her face, taking fresh pieces of skin with it. "Any last words?"

"I want to live." She croaked.

"I thought you might..." Lewis stood back up, and Olivia flinched preparing herself for any physical abuse that might have come next. Luckily it never did. "I was gonna let you stay and wait for help, but I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you here all alone." He put the gun down and refocused on her. "So you're gonna come with me. I'll take you on a nice trip. We'll go away. Some place nice- like this."

The blood drained from Olivia's face. "Don't look so upset honey. It's for the best. I'm the only one who can love you now. I don't think that friend of yours is gonna think your so hot when he makes love to you and all you see is me. And I know he won't like it when you tell him someone else has been inside of you, leaving pieces behind. You think he's still going to love you after everything we did together? Forget about him. Trust me, he's already forgotten about you."

His words fell through her like rain on water. She understood her thoughts and his comments were one in the same, but the person standing behind him was incredibly different indeed.


	7. The Beast

**Short but incredibly epic!**

* * *

Fifteen minutes ago, Brian arrived at the abandoned beach house where Lewis had kept and tortured Olivia. After busting in through the back door, he had managed to canvas the entire house. He was beginning to feel discouraged when he started hearing voices. Following their sound, he silently made his way down into the basement hoping that he'd get there in time.

The further down he walked the more the more evident the smell of blood and burnt flesh became. He bit his tongue, attempting to withstand every curse that dared to pass his lips. Heading forward, gun first he finally reached them, and what he saw was enough to make his stomach turn. By the time he realized what or rather who it was, his gun was level with _his _head.

"We've got company." Lewis snickered. Brian kicked him down into the floor at Olivia's feet. "Woohoohoo! This one's fiesty. I bet he's a friend of yours." Lewis smiled up at Olivia. "Lets see." His eyes darted up and met with Brian's. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who's gonna shove this pistol so far up your ass that you're brain'll smash against your skull like eggs over easy."

"That sounds like fun. What do you say Liv? That sound good to you? Maybe we'll try that tomorrow."

"No. I think you've had enough of that. Stand up and put your hands behind your head!" Brian shouted. Lewis's face went dark, and Olivia knew what was about to happen.

"Bri-

"I don't like to be told what to do." Lewis seethed. No sooner had the words left his mouth had he pounced on to Brian knocking him off his feet. The gun flew from his hand across the floor as Lewis grabbed his and pointed it at his head. Now the tables were turned. On the floor, Brian found Olivia's eyes and the tears threatened to spill from his. He was getting a better look at her now, there was so much blood and he didn't know where it was coming from.

Cassidy turned around slowly. "Alright, alright. Easy. Just let her go." Brian pleaded.

Lewis laughed. "Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"I heard you. You said it yourself. She's done. Look at her. She's done Lewis. Take me, we'll find someone else." Brian continued.

"You're not my type," Lewis smiled. "Besides, Detective Benson and I are having so much fun. She has been so good, haven't you darling? I can't replace her. She's mine now" Lewis walked slowly towards Olivia on the ground. Cassidy began to move but Lewis quickly put his gun to Olivia's temple. "One wrong move and she's dead."

Brian put his hands up, "Ok, ok relax. This is all you."

"Now we're on the same page." Lewis opened up the gun chamber and let a bullet fall to the floor before closing it again and reloading the system. "Why don't you start off by telling me who you are." Lewis was enjoying this, he loved an audience and he wanted to keep torturing Olivia by hurting this man that had come to save her. He wanted to know who he was and what it is he thought he was going to do.

"I'm her boyfriend."

Lewis's smile grew even bigger."Wait a minute" he said and looked at Olivia. She closed her eyes knowing that Lewis was about to make a revelation that she knew would kill Brian."Unless my eyes have gone bad, being down here for so long, you look nothing like you did two and a half days ago. And let me tell you- that was a show. I mean I know I have talent, but you? You were inspiring." Brian's eyes went back and forth between Olivia's glassy ones and Lewis's promising ones. "So, it, was a different guy! Man do you get around." Lewis teased." Confusion wiped across Brian's face.

"What the hell are talking about?" Brian asked.

"Well our Olivia here, has been whoring herself around for the taking." He violently gripped her face. "Havent you?" Olivia looked away. Lewis slid the gun down her neck. "Come on now, tell him the truth. Tell him how that other guys hands were all over you, how you moaned when he was inside you." Olivia's eyes welled with tears. She didn't know it was possible to feel such hatred for someone as she did for this man that had tortured her for 2 days now.

Brian spoke up, "Liv?" Olivia turned around and looked at Brian, she owed him that much. Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered, "Im sorry." Brian's heart was crushed and he immediately knew who Olivia had been with but he needed her to confirm it. "Elliot?" He asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

Lewis who was so amused by all this spoke up, "I guess you really don't want to save her now, do you?"

Olivia looked at Brian shocked when he answered, "No I don't."

Lewis laughed."You just want to make her pay now, don't you?" Lewis continued.

"I do." Brian answered coldly.

Olivia couldn't process what she was hearing. "You see. Just like I told you." Lewis whispered in her ear. "Make her pay then. Pick up that hammer and shove it inside her, make her scream. Make her pay for sleeping with this-Elliot. Just think of all the times she's lied to you. When she told you she loved you but she didn't mean it."

Brian walked towards the hammer and picked it up slowly. Olivia couldn't believe what was going on. Brian was coming after her with fury. She struggled against her cuffs. Brian got on top of her. Olivia cried, she looked at Brian's face and pleaded with her eyes. This wasn't the man she knew.

Brian looked in her eyes and mouthed "It's ok". It killed him that he made her think that he was capable of hurting her like that but he was trying to play into Lewis's game, trying to get the upper hand and get them out of this situation. Brian made his move and quickly swung the hammer at Lewis. The gun fell out of Lewis hand. Olivia watched terrified as they both struggled and threw punches at each other.

Brian had grabbed the hammer and brought it down on Lewis's head. He slammed the hammer into Lewis's head a second time and he went unconscious or so Brian thought. Brian ran over to Olivia and proceeded to uncuff her wrists. He realized her wrist was broken and tried to be careful. Lewis on the floor squirmed on his side, reaching for the gun. Effortlessly, he grabbed it and pulled the trigger. Brian fell to his knees as the bullet ate through his backside and out through his chest.

The room went silent until a death piercing cry erupted out of Olivia's sore throat. "No!" she cried. It was the first time she had allowed herself to go in 56 hours. She sobbed uncontrollably as Lewis walked towards them and shot Brian at close range in the head. Olivia immediately went to console Brian's dead body. She pleaded with him to stay with her but he was gone.

"Don't be so upset darling. It was gonna happen someday." The back had been broken against the wheel. Olivia felt a new adrenaline set in. When his back was turned she grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was near the bed and smashed it over his head. He wobbled for a moment before she grabbed a bat and slammed it down on his arm. The gun fell out of his hand. She striked him again across the face this time. He fell back as blood gushed from his nose. Olivia slammed the bat against his head. He went unconscious.

She grabbed the gun and made sure he wasn't faking it. It took all her strength to handcuff his hands to the end of the bed frame. Her ribs were crying out in pain. She went over to Brian to see if there was anything more she could do, if she could make him more comfortable, but he was as right in place as he was ever going to be. A few minutes had passed and she looked over at Lewis, wondering if he was still alive. He should have been in Brian's place, not the other way around, and her thoughts- her mind was all over the pace.

Her chest hurt from breathing so much. She felt like she hadn't breathed in days. It was in that moment that she realized that this was the beginning of the end. She survived, and as her first act of resistance she was going to make sure Lewis never saw her so completely exposed. Carefully she took off Brian's shirt and put it on to cover herself. She sniffed through her tears when she saw the blood stained where the bullet had hit him and tried to block out the image of his death.

After she put something on she went back over to Lewis. She grabbed a lemon that was still sitting on the table and squeezed it in his face, until his eyes opened. She slapped him across the face hard. "How does that feel huh?" She asked in a voice that she didn't even recognize.

"Have these last few days taught you anything? Pain is my lover sweetheart. It'll take a lot more than that to get me going." Lewis taunted.

The lemon fell from Olivia's hand. He was right. No amount of anguish would ever burn out the pleasure Lewis had for pain.

"I know. It's harder than it looks."

She turned around and put her hands on the table to hold her weight. Her head was spinning. She kept telling herself to do it but something was holding her back.

"See anyone you know?" Lewis nodded to her through the reflection in the mirror near by. Olivia was unrecognizable. "I've done you wrong baby, and I've done you hard but you are by far the greatest accomplishment I have ever made. I see that look in your eyes. You want to kill me, but you don't know where to start..." He was reading her like an open book. "Well I do. My father would show me everyday after school. He'd sit me on his lap and read me stories, like the ones in the children's books. My favorite one was the story about the girl who fell in love wit the beast...she was beautiful- like you."

Olivia laughed at that. "I'd sit for hours and just dream about what it'd be like to touch her, to taste her, to be inside inside her, and thanks to you I finally did."

"Well you're wrong." Olivia shook her head, taking the bat in her hands "I'm not Belle. I'm the beast," and with that she brought the bat down on his face at an unimaginable force. Once she started she couldn't stop, even when he went limp she continued smashing the bat on him, bashing his face clean off his skull. Before she knew it he was dead. She fell to her knees crying and shaking uncontrollably. The familiar sound of cop cars could be heard in the distance.


End file.
